1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device using a light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light-emitting devices using a light-emitting diode such as LED lighting or television backlights using an LED are becoming widely popular.
However, since light-emitting devices using a light-emitting diode are still very expensive compared to conventional light-emitting devices such as an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent lamp, a further reduction in prices must be achieved in order to promote popularization of such light-emitting devices.